Angel On Her Back
by Ashley Barbara
Summary: When Cody saves a girl, is she the one he's been waiting for? (R for later chapters)


****

Baywatch: Angel On Her Back

Please read/review.

Lucy Smith, such a plain Jane name…but she was so much more than just a plain Jane. Anyone would've been able to tell you that. She lived in Minnesota for most of her life, but when a job offer that she couldn't refuse brought her to Venice Beach, she was thrilled.

So here she was, walking along the same beaches that were proudly protected by the Baywatch Lifeguards. She had read articles about their rescues in the local papers when she sat in the airport, waiting for her luggage. She always wanted to be a lifeguard, but writing was more her thing. She loved to write, especially those novels where the princess always won the heart of the beautiful prince disguised as an awful beggar or a horrible beast. She smiled softly to herself, brushing the sandy-brown hair from her face and moved her head in the breeze as the wind blew and the long locks that curled at the end fell down her back. She wanted to get her hair cut, but it had become like a commitment to her. She didn't think she could do it, it was like parting with something that was her favorite toy or her truest love. Pathetic, yeah…but hell, she was from the Midwest, they took stuff like that seriously.

Her head turned as she watched a girl scream. She stared in amazement and shock as two people ran at her, one holding a gun, the other a blade. They were bigger than she was, about twice her small size. She opened her mouth but by the time she came to her senses to move, it was too late. She felt tight arms wrap around her waist and her neck. She felt the metal press against her temple and her eyes closed. Her breathing started to come heavily, in rapid gasps, trying not to hyperventilate. She didn't want a panic attack to consume her now, or she might not survive. Her eyes stayed closed tightly when she felt the hot breath on her face; the hard prickles of a two-day unshaved face rub against her face. She was going to die.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut and you just might make it out of this alive, bitch," the raspy voice of the man holding her spoke into her ear. She managed a nod, though she couldn't have told you that in a later account of what happened. She felt his fingers wrap around her neck tighter and she squeaked, but she refrained from making any other sound that might provoke him to pull the trigger to the pistol pressed against her temple.

She saw the other man move out of the corner of her eye. She stayed still as she watched him, his eyes darting around looking to make sure that no one else was going to interfere. Then she heard it. In the distance, sirens. Her eyes slammed shut and her breathing slowly began to increase; her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to force herself to calm down, but it was becoming futile. She was going to die. If not from their guns from an intense panic attack. She wished she would have brought her pills with her, but then she never expected something like this to happen.

She opened her eyes as she felt her body being jerked and pulled. She felt the water rush against her bare feet, soaking her skin, even as it began rising and hitting the jeans that she had rolled up to her calves. It was freezing and the shells hurt her bare feet as the waves crashed against her legs. She looked around, well, as much as one could look without moving their head. Her eyes fixated on yelled trucks with sirens. No police? The lifeguards? What…then she heard a boat behind them, its sirens sounding too. 

__

Ohmygod, what have I gotten myself into? She thought as a small whimper escaped her throat.

She felt herself being tugged farther into the water, so it was now up to her waist. The man holding her whirled around so that they were facing the yellow Baywatch Scarab. Her eyes closed as she was pushed towards the boat. The man with the knife was already climbing on board when she was told to get on. She pulled herself up, looking only briefly at the lifeguard that was behind the wheel. She turned away, she only saw the tanned skin and blonde hair. The man with the knife pushed her down onto one of the benches and growled at her. She was still breathing heavily, trying to calm her heartbeat down, to stop the oncoming panic attack. Her head was down, her eyes closed as she tried to get her body to calm down, but it wasn't moments before she felt her hands being pulled in front of her that she opened her eyes to see the white rope being bound around her wrists. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

She only vaguely heard the blonde-haired lifeguard speak. "Hey, why don't you just let her go? She doesn't need to be involved in this." His inquiry only resulted in a harsh slap in the face by the man with the gun. Lucy jumped when she looked up finally and watched them. It was only then that she realized her entire body was shaking.

"Just drive this fucking thing to the docks, alright, buddy?" The guy hissed and the blonde lifeguard just nodded, his eyes falling over Lucy but she was looking down again, her eyes closed, hands clutched tightly together.

It seemed like an eternity before she heard the engine stop. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up as the man with the knife was advancing towards her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out as he picked her up easily, tossing her over the side of the boat. She screamed as her body collided with the cold water. She opened her eyes but all she saw was complete black around her. She began to panic again as her legs furiously moved under her body, trying to get her to the surface; but it didn't seem to be working. Then she heard something off in the distance, another body that came splashing into the water. Her eyes closed and reopened, looking around, but mostly trying to just get herself to the surface, to breathe. She faintly heard the roar of the engine above her and listened as it began fainter. They were leaving her here. She was going to drown.

She was about to give up when she felt hands wrap around her and pull her to the surface. Her mouth opened as soon as she felt the warm air on her skin and she gasped for breath. She breathed in deeply, heavily, causing herself to cough. She felt a hand wipe away the hair from her face and finally turned to see the blonde lifeguard with the gorgeous blue eyes staring at her. He smiled slightly and she just sighed, though it came out choked. He lifted her hands above the surface and peeled away the knot in the ropes, throwing it away from them. She was breathing heavily, but her eyes closed and she reopened them to look around. 

"Are we going to die?" She didn't want to look at him for his answer, because no matter what he told her, she knew the answer would be yes.

He shook his head, taking her hand and pointing with his free hand as another boat, like the one they'd just been thrown from came speeding towards them. Two lifeguards, older than the blonde, were standing there. It stopped a few feet from them and they both swam towards it. One of the lifeguards on the boat, with brown, curly hair and the blonde lifeguard helped her up. She was shaking beyond control. The older lifeguard wrapped an ugly green blanket around her shoulders, rubbing it along her arms.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

She looked up as two of the three were staring at her, with concern filled in their eyes. She managed a nod and looked down, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. Her breathing was still coming out in ragged breaths and she managed to finally speak. "I need…my pills. I left them in my car."

Cody and Mitch exchanged glances and nodded. "We're going to take you to the hospital," the dark hair one told her and she just nodded, looking up at them.

"Thank you," she murmured silently.


End file.
